The Magical Halloween
by Kiseki no Tenshi
Summary: When Xander & Willow are too late to buy any costumes from Ethan’s, a certain chaos mage is guided to help them out…


**The Magical Halloween**

Author: Destiny's Dragon  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Supernatural  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: None.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.Crossover: The Doomspell Sequence by Cliff McNish.  
Summery: When Xander & Willow are too late to buy any costumes from Ethan's, a certain chaos mage is guided to help them out…

Note: This is a one-shot fanfic. I only hope to encourage others to write fanfic crossovers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn!" cursed Xander.

He glared angrily around the empty costume shop. Everything good had already been sold; leaving nothing but bits of cheap vampire fangs or skeleton gloves behind.

Willow frowned as she stood next to him, disappointment clear on her face.

They would have came earlier after school to buy their costumes, had Principle Snyder not grabbed them by the shoulders and marched them back into an old, messy classroom and were ordered by the troll to clean up the mess.

Buffy had, luckily, not been present at the time and had gotten away to buy her princess costume from Ethan's.

Now, they had managed to get away from 'the school on top of hell'- quoted by Xander and were now standing in Ethan's, looking despaired.

Willow groaned, "Now what will we wear? 'Cause you know it's Halloween! We HAVE to wear a costume!"

Xander put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a teasing grin. "Don't worry Will; we can always go as two lame high school students."

"Xander!" Giggling, she slapped his arm off her shoulder.

Someone coughed behind them, making them jump before turning around.

Ethan raised an eyebrow as he said dryly, "The store is about to close."

Willow looked panicked at the comment as she babbled. "But-but we just got here! And we still have no costumes! Pleasepleasepleasehelpusfindsomething!"

Ethan blinked, wondering if she ever needed to breathe when she babbled. He nodded slowly to them as he thought quickly to himself.

"Perhaps I do have something…"

Xander eyed the man wearily as he asked. "What?"

Ethan reframed from rolling his eyes at the tone this teenager used at him as he turned around and went back to the counter.

He bent down and picked up a black box from behind the counter before turning back to the teenagers.

"Here," said Ethan as he passed the box to the red headed girl.

Willow opened the box and gasped in surprise.

Inside were two beautiful identical necklaces. It was a black round sphere with gold sparkles and a silver figure in the middle-a child flying into the starry night sky.

Willow smiled as she handed one to Xander, who looked down at them in interest before she turned back to the owner.

"Their beautiful! What type of the costume are they from?"

Ethan shrugged, not knowing himself as he explained. "I'm not sure as I was given these from an odd fellow called Larpsk-something. Though he did mention it was part from a magical theme."

Willow beamed as she looked down at her necklace. A witch, she thought, that was as good as the ghost she usually went as!

Xander, however, frowned as he asked Ethan. "How much?"

Ethan replied, "5 dollars."

"Sold!" Grinned Xander as he paid for both of them.

Willow looked up at her best friend and asked. "What else could we wear?"

He shrugged, "Something we don't usually wear, just to be a bit different."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Okay."

Ethan smirked as they left his store. As he went into the back room, he wondered briefly what they would turn into…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Willow and Xander walked together up to Buffy's house and knocked on the door.

Buffy, already in costume, opened the door and stared at her two best friends in shock.

Willow had dyed green stripes into her red hair and wore brown army boots, blue ruffled jeans, a sleeveless purple top and a blue jacket that matched the material of her jeans. Her necklace shown brightly around her neck.

Xander wore a red bandanna on his head, a red t-shirt with white sleeves, brown trousers and black boots. Wooden bracelets of different colours could be seen around his wrists. A matching necklace was also spotted around his neck as well.

Xander grinned brightly at Buffy, "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia! I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!"

Willow smiled at Buffy, who giggled at Xander's remark. "You look great Buffy. Are you ready to go?"

Buffy nodded as she looked over her friends again. She didn't know who they had dressed up as. Punks perhaps? "Yep…but er, what are you guys going as again?"

Xander rolled his eyes as Willow explained. "We're like, new age magic users. Just think of wizards or witches."

Buffy eyes lit up. "Oh! Got it."

Xander smiled and offered his arms to the two girls. "Are you ladies ready to do?"

Willow blushed as Buffy grinned up at him. "Ready as you are!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as Buffy, Willow and Xander took their groups of trick-or-treaters to different houses, Ethan began his spell.

Ethan chants. "Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas.

Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta  
praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"

(Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power.

The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander and Willow dropped to the ground unconscious at the same time as the chaos magic began to take over everyone's costumes.

The two necklaces glowed as memories and magic were created inside the two teenagers.

Colours of spells, the sense of flying, the scents of magic, the feeling of the world at your finger tips, fights and the terror of war was unleashed.

When they both woke up, they were the same people they had been before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow groaned as she lifted her head off the ground. Her spells immediately came to her aid, taking away any soreness she felt as she struggled to her feet.

The last she remembered was flying with her fellow students to Germany, with their teachers sitting on their backs, to learn more about the Second World War.

Looking around, she was surprised to find herself back in Sunnydale. She thought everyone had left the days after the Awakening.

However seeing monsters and other creatures running amuck was not what she remembered seeing in Sunnydale or anywhere else either.

She sent out her information spells that spread along the whole town before coming back to report even more shocking news.

They told her that all the children had been turned into their costumes by dark magic and that her friend Alex was waking up on the other side of town.

Willow blinked as she summoned her flying spell in her mind, letting her eyes turn blue as she began to fly up and towards where she felt Alex's magic scent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex groaned as he shakily got to his feet.

Looking around, he couldn't believe he was back in Sunnydale. The last time he was there was when all the children and teenagers became magical.

When they all flew away with their friends to go anywhere around the world; from swimming in Florida Bay to flying around the Himalayas.

That was the happiest day of his life; leaving his parents behind in their own filth to fly with Jesse, Cordelia, Amy and Willow out of town.

But in the end, they all split up. Jesse became a thrill-seeker to a Spectrum, Cordelia spent time living it up in Tokyo, and Amy became part of a new speed flying game team while Willow joined a learning group that flew around the world.

And he, himself, joined the Deepers. A magical group that protected the sea life and spent days swimming underwater with their water spells.

So he was surprised to find himself, dry and on land, back home in Sunnydale.

"Alex!"

Alex turned around and grinned at his floating best friend.

"Wills! What you doing here? I thought you were in England somewhere…"

The flying redhead with green streaks rolled her blue eyes.

"This is so not the time Alex! We're back home for some strange reason and children had been turned into their costumes and are causing trouble. Can you not see that!"

Alex blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Willow sighed before beckoning Alex up to join her. He grinned and blue formed into his eyes as he floated up to her.

She nodded and said. "I feel dark magic coming from a costume store. We'll have to hurry to stop this incase someone gets hurt."

Alex nodded, his face turned serious. "Lead the way, Will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rupert Giles looked up at Willow and Xander as they told them their tale of what happened earlier on that night.

Buffy and Angel stood near the door, looking amazed as it came near the end of their story.

Xander was saying, "…and Spike was staring at me as I flew near him and before he could move towards Buffy again-"

Willow added, "-And that's when I smashed the statue, stopping the magic."

Xander continue, "-and that's when we realized we still had our spells in our head."

Buffy frowned, "What? Spells in your head?"

Willow nodded, understanding her friend's confusion. "It's like having a computer in your head Buffy. A computer has the information and power to work, like our magic."

Xander added. "Our magic is about having spells that live inside your mind. The spells are alive and come when you need them, also they change your eye colour depending the spell."

Willow gave examples. "Blue for flying spell. Black for death spell…"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Death spell sounds…not so pleasant."

Xander waved his hand to get her attention. "Yeah Buff, but there are spells for nearly everything. Search spells, spells to change your appearance, spells to transport you anywhere-that's called shifting, spells to breathe underwater, and spells to call elements and many, many more."

Giles coughed for silence and then asked the two magical teenagers. "And you have gained memories from…your other selves?"

Willow nodded eagerly, "Yeah but it's a long story about how it all came about…"

Xander rolled his eyes, "Short version: Rachel was the first Earth child to gain magical power and next was Yemi, who became the most powerful magic child on Earth. Yemi was attacked by evil High Witches and somehow released all the magic inside children and teenagers; no magic has remained in adults however."

Willow took over. "That was called the Awakening. It was a time were children became powerful with their magic and refused to listen to adults if they wanted. National borderlines meant nothing to children who wanted to swim in the oceans or fly to different countries. Schools were closed down due to children not appearing and having no interest in the subjects."

Xander continued. "Groups were made up depending on certain magics. I was a Deeper; a magical person who swam under water and protected all the sea life. A Thrill-Seekers was one of the terms used for the kids that were powerful enough to go on dangerous adventures, such as Lighting Finders. Spectrums were the kids that were turned into guardians/protectors for the magical children on Earth."

Willow added, "They look normal except their ears are large and pointed, like elves. They also just do nothing - not moving or anything. They all talking to each other in their head, so they can't take care of themselves."

Xander nodded, "That is why Thrill-Seekers look after them."

Buffy blinked and asked. "Huh? The strong, adventure-seeking kids look after the statue-like kids?"

Xander grinned, "Yep, Spectrums need to fly to places at a moments notice and they can't defend themselves or act without their thrill-seeker. Their trill-seeker has to be able to lift them as they can't walk much, feed them, clean them and perhaps chew their food for them too…"

"Xander!" Willow snapped while glaring at him.

Buffy's face grimaced at his comment. "So, their like very, very old people?"

Giles snapped at her, "Buffy!" He turned back towards Willow and Xander. "Please continue."

Willow blinked, "Right. Anyway there are High Witches; the evil kind. Wizards that were dying out due to their war with the High Witches. Griddas that were made to be fighters for the High Witches but turned against them and killed them."

Xander added. "Griddas nearly started a war with Earth but the good witches, the last two wizards, Rachel and her brother Eric, and Yemi-"

Willow grinned. "Not to mention all of Earth's magical children."

Xander nodded, "-Stopped them in time and war was prevented."

Willow added at the looks on Buffy and Giles faces. "The end."

Giles rubbed his eyes before muttering. "Amazing. Thank god it never happened here but… amazing."

Buffy asked. "So what made you guys into…you know, the magical you?"

Willow picked up her necklace and waved it around. "Alex and I-sorry Xander, we had these in our other memories for as long as I can remember."

Xander grinned at Willow. "Yep, sign of friendship if I recall."

Giles blinked. "Excuse me Xander?"

Xander shrugged. "I can remember giving these to Willow when I was around 8 years old, can't remember where I got them though."

Giles nodded. "Interesting. Perhaps in a different reality this really happened…"

Buffy turned to her Watcher. "Huh?"

Giles waved his hand at them. "Never mind. Why don't you all return home. It has been a restless night if I do say so myself."

Buffy nodded as she walked out with Angel following quietly behind her.

Xander rolled his eyes at the display before turning to Willow with a grin on his face. "Race you home?"

Willow grinned as blue started appearing in both their eyes again. "You bet."

The End.


End file.
